Hunter against Wolf
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Un prédateur rôde dans la ville de Water Seven et il a sa proie dans sa ligne de mire. Mais quel rôle Sanji et l'assassin ont-ils ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda *soupir en visualisant Sanji*.

Rating : M

Pairing : Sanji x Jabura

Setting : Au retour de Water Seven donc, par déduction logique, après les évènements d'Enies Lobby.

Ndla : ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un pairing yaoi avec Sanji sans cela ne soit du ZoSan / SanZo. Et là, le déclic suite à mon récent intérêt pour le CP9. Pour moi, c'était l'évidence même ! Ce pairing est tout bonnement... raaah. Aucun mot ne peut exprimer cette joie, cette exaltation. Rien ne peut le qualifier. Dame Inspiration m'a harcelée avec une persistance que je ne connaissais pas. J'en suis toute retournée *sautille partout*.

Bêta : Cette chère ChocOlive bien sûr ! Navrée, je sais, je suis rapide à la publication mais je trépignais comme une gamine en attendant ton verdict. Je compte bien écrire encore sur ce pairing. Ooooooh que oui !

\*/

**Hunter against Wolf**

Sanji se promenait dans Water Seven, saluant les ouvriers de la Galley-La qui le reconnaissait. Il flânait en espérant secrètement croiser Nami, Robin ou les deux plantureuses pirates pour les aider. Il les savait en séance shopping et comptait bien s'illustrer une fois de plus en tant que grand serviteur aveugle de la gente féminine.

Les courses étaient déjà faites, il était sorti de l'hôtel pour profiter de la brise fraîche au coucher du soleil. Le ciel passait graduellement du bleu pâle à l'orange vif, les deux couleurs bataillant silencieusement pour s'imposer sur cette immense voûte.

Le cuisinier sortit son paquet et en extirpa une cigarette, la prenant du bout des dents. Il passa sa main devant pour l'allumer, craquant une allumette sur un mur de brique. Il la jeta dans la ruelle sombre à côté de lui et poursuivit son exploration.

Pas de Luffy beuglant à tout va, pas d'Usopp répétant son discours de réintégration nonchalante dans l'équipage, pas de Zoro ronflant ou traînant sa trogne de mauvais bougre. Pas plus de Chopper trépignant ou de Franky exubérant. Rien d'autre qu'un calme apaisant, ce ciel pratiquement sans nuage et le bruit de la mer qui était redevenue sereine. Comme si son précédent déchaînement contre la cité n'avait été qu'une vision de l'esprit. Des traces de son passage restaient néanmoins, il fallait se pencher sur la ville basse pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Sanji se stoppa net vers l'un des escaliers qui menait à la première partie de Water Seven. Les artisans avaient fait de l'excellent travail. On lui avait raconté que les assauts furieux avaient détruit les marches et, avec un peu d'huile de coude, il était à nouveau possible de descendre. Ce que fit le pirate.

Après toute cette agitation, il était heureux de pouvoir profiter de la beauté de cette cité d'eau. Se poser un peu, contempler l'horizon en regardant le soir se mêler au jour en un court laps de temps.

Il n'avait pas remarqué cette ombre discrète qui le suivait sans le quitter du coin de l'œil. Le petit grognement d'impatience qu'elle émettait ne parvenait pas aux oreilles de Sanji qui observait les ruines tout en marchant. Totalement nonchalant. Il fermait les yeux dès qu'un souffle de vent soulevait sa chevelure blonde, écartant quelques mèches de son œil. Les mains dans les poches, une fumée indolente s'élevant au-dessus de lui après avoir été expirée, il n'était aucunement préoccupé par ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il profitait de l'instant présent.

L'ombre se déplaçait de ruine en ruine, filant, glissant presque sur le sol. Elle veillait à rester derrière le jeune pirate, à son côté gauche. Un angle mort à ses yeux.

Il tremblait d'excitation, tous ses membres tressaillaient. Ses doigts serraient convulsivement les murs. Il devait se retenir pour éviter de se transformer.

Ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant, c'était la chasse.

Oui mais voilà, cela lui procurait des frissons incontrôlables et au bout d'un temps, l'envie de bondir sur sa proie devenait trop pressante.

Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour s'abîmer dans la contemplation du dos de cet arrogant pirate. Même s'il devait avouer que la vue était agréable.

Rien qu'en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire, ses ongles devenaient des griffes et ses dents des crocs acérés. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il devait passer à l'action. Il ne se changerait pas en loup, il voulait lui montrer qu'il lui était supérieur sans l'aide de ce coup de pouce.

Il fléchit les jambes, profitant que le jeune homme s'arrête, puis il bondit, grognant de contentement en voyant le pirate se tourner brusquement. Cet éclair de surprise dans cet œil bleu lui procurait une satisfaction malsaine.

Tombant tout deux, le dos de Sanji percutant le sol avec violence, le jeune homme réprima une grimace de douleur et ses dents serrèrent l'embout de sa cigarette à moitié consumée. Vif, son assaillant saisit ses poignets d'une main et les plaqua au-dessus de la tête blonde.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de lui prouver sa supériorité : la domination. Il se prenait pour un chasseur ? Il allait lui montrer que des deux, la proie, c'était lui !

L'assassin se souleva légèrement, prenant appui sur ses pieds pour pouvoir le torturer à sa guise. Il croisa le regard de sa victime et fut étonné d'y voir de la colère.

― Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, cabot dégénéré ?

Jabura passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure et eut un rictus mauvais.

― À ton avis ? Je vais te déplumer, petit coquelet et on verra qui de nous deux…

Il se pencha vers le visage du cuisinier, si près qu'il pouvait sentir cette odeur salée mêlée à celle de la cigarette. La fumée s'élevait juste à côté de lui, le pirate l'ayant déplacée pour la caler à la commissure de ses lèvres.

― … Est le prédateur dans cette histoire.

― Sérieusement ? Tu te poses la question après la dérouillée que tu t'es prise ?

Les griffes jaillirent, des lambeaux de tissus volèrent, les boutons de la chemise de Sanji ricochèrent sur le trottoir et quelques-uns plongèrent dans le canal à côté d'eux. En passant, les griffes avaient entaillé la peau blanche du pirate et de fines lignes rouges apparurent, s'écoulant des plaies. Pourtant, le cuisinier était resté stoïque, continuant à défier du regard celui qui le dominait.

En apparence seulement.

― Tu feras moins le malin dans quelques secondes, lui prédit l'assassin.

― Tu causes, tu causes, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Étonnant que tu sois un si mauvais menteur.

Sanji cracha la fumée de sa cigarette et, avant que Jabura ne puisse la lui ôter, il la jeta à sa figure, près de son œil gauche. Surpris, l'assassin eut un mouvement de recul et toussa, son œil brûlant étant le cadet de ses soucis.

Le jeune pirate prit appui sur ses mains libérées et lança son talon dans le menton de son adversaire. Jabura fut temporairement sonné, sa tête brusquement levé vers le ciel. Le cuisinier se remit sur pieds et en profita pour donner un second coup, visant le ventre pour que son adversaire soit violemment collé contre le mur de la maison en ruine.

Jabura n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer, une semelle fit pression sur sa gorge. À présent, c'était Sanji qui eut un rictus.

― Couché, le toutou, il va éviter de faire n'importe quoi, au risque de le regretter.

Il entendit le grognement de frustration de l'assassin. Se faire avoir comme un bleu ! Il avait honte qu'un tour aussi simpliste ait réussi à retourner totalement la situation.

Ses jambes tremblaient, supportant avec peine son poids mal réparti. Elles étaient fléchies, presque comme s'il avait été assis sur une chaise et qu'on venait de la lui retirer. Par réflexe, ses mains s'accrochaient aux briques. Si ses jambes le lâchaient, il resterait dans cette posture à cause de ce fichu pied qui serrait sa gorge tel un pendu au bout de sa corde.

Le pire ? Dans cette position, Sanji le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

― Espèce de…

― Shhhhh, économise ton souffle. Si tu dois parler, ce serait plutôt pour reconnaître que le chasseur l'emporte toujours sur un louveteau comme toi.

La jambe levée de Sanji fléchit, l'utilisation rusée de son poids faisant que son pied appuyait de plus en plus sensiblement sur sa gorge. Jabura pouvait à peine parler.

― Je ne pense pas que tu puisses dire autant de mots à la suite à cause du peu de souffle que je te laisse alors je vais te lâcher mais attention à ce que tu diras ou feras. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Il se recula d'un pas, regardant Jabura tousser comme un damné, la main portée à sa gorge qu'il massait douloureusement. Prenant encore appui contre le mur, il crachota encore trois secondes et se tourna vers le cuisinier.

― Dans quelle dimension parallèle as-tu vu qu'un coq de basse-cour peut contourner la chaîne alimentaire ? Tu vas v-…

Ce n'était pas le fait que Sanji venait de l'empoigner par la veste pour le maintenir contre le mur qui l'avait interrompu aussi brutalement.

Ce fut ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes.

Ce fut très court, néanmoins, cette langue inquisitrice s'était aventurée jusqu'à la sienne. Curieuse.

Puis Sanji se reprit et rompit ce baiser impromptu qui laissait l'assassin pantois.

― T'es pas un loup ! s'écria le cuisinier. Avec une telle haleine, tu ne peux être qu'un chacal !

Froissé par la pique malvenue, Jabura attrapa Sanji par ses cheveux blonds.

― Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, ferme ton bec !

Et les lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau, trop prématurément séparées. Les langues se retrouvèrent, bataillant pour mener la danse. Violente, rapide, sensuelle, d'une façon si naturelle. Comme si toute la tension accumulée lors de leur premier affrontement - qui atteignait son apogée à ce moment précis - et que l'un des deux cédait, cela revenait à perdre toute la partie. Ils mettaient en jeu leur fierté, leur dignité.

La main libre du loup s'était posté sur le torse découvert du cuisinier, ses griffes se plantant dans la chair et traçant de nouveaux ruisseaux de sang. Il ne put retenir un gémissement sourd en sentant le bassin de Sanji frotter involontairement son bas-ventre.

Il était encore au-dessus de lui, ce coq à la noix ! Il tentait de retrouver sa stabilité mais à chaque fois, la pression du cuisinier s'accentuait, il percevait une douleur sourde dans ses épaules, là où s'étaient postés les poings de Sanji tenant encore fermement la veste.

L'assassin rouvrit les yeux –fermés depuis quand ? – et vit l'éclat moqueur dans cette prunelle bleu marine entrouverte. Piqué au vif, rejetant cette preuve d'une humiliation certaine, Jabura comptait lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les cheveux blonds et il le força à rompre le baiser. Devant le regard scrutateur du cuisinier, il passa sa langue sur le cou, lentement, goûtant cette peau fraîche dont l'odeur l'avait fait saliver depuis le début de cette confrontation.

Ô combien il voulait le rôtir à la broche, planter ses crocs dans ce cou offert, dans sa jugulaire. Voir jaillir le sang à ses pieds et l'observer agoniser, pousser un dernier râle de souffrance.

Non. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore.

Il sentit le tressaillement qui avait agité le corps à l'apparence si frêle, cachant une robustesse prodigieuse. Il entendit son soupir et le gémissement que Sanji avait désiré étouffer. Il le faisait aussi mal que lui.

Un partout. Balle au centre.

Fier d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de vaincre, ses griffes tracèrent d'autres sillons sur le torse.

Brusquement, un genou se posa sur son entrejambe et appuya sans prévenir. Pris au dépourvu, Jabura fut repoussé. Il vit le visage furibond de Sanji et chercha mentalement où il avait fauté. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'il ne se doute de rien !

― Que tu déchires ma chemise, déjà, je ne l'ai pas accepté, mais que tu la souilles de sang même si c'est le mien, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

― Comme si je pouvais m'en soucier !

Ses griffes rencontrèrent le vide, un coup désespéré dans cette souffrance. Le cuisinier avait bondi en arrière, un coup d'œil vers le ciel, le soleil rougeoyant. Il devait repartir, le temps qu'il revienne à l'hôtel et il serait l'heure de faire le dîner pour ses nakama. Son regard dédaigneux chut sur l'assassin aux bijoux de famille maltraités. Jabura était tombé à genoux devant son adversaire. Cette douleur-là, aucun entraînement n'aurait pu être assez efficace pour qu'il la supporte stoïquement. Il avait encore perdu.

Sanji jeta un œil navré sur son vêtement. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à ses compagnons ? Heureusement, il avait quelques berry sur lui, il pouvait s'acheter un manteau ou une veste sur le chemin. Il ramena les pans de sa chemise et finit par se dire que, s'il fermait le bouton qui restait sur son gilet, il pouvait éviter de faire fuir les jeunes femmes qu'il croiserait sur la route.

Il tourna les talons et prit le chemin vers l'hôtel. Un cri se fit entendre dans son dos, provocateur.

― Te crois pas sorti d'affaire coquelet ! Je t'aurai !

― Alors bonne chance… Chacal !

Les grondements le firent sourire. Arrivé à l'escalier, il extirpa une seconde cigarette et l'alluma distraitement.

Le Chasseur l'emportait toujours sur le Loup, il l'avait prévenu. Néanmoins, il n'était pas contre une petite démonstration de temps en temps !

Ce n'était que partie remise.

\*/

Alors ? Verdict ? *continue de sautille, sans aucune réelle raison* Je suis réaliste, je sais que ce texte ne va pas produire une très grande vague de fan girl. Faut pas pousser non plus. Mais plus ça va, plus j'aime écrire en incluant les membres du CP9 dans mes pairing.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire... Une petite review en passant ?


End file.
